Am i his mate?
by Ocha1708
Summary: "Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai kekasihmu?" Chapter 5 Update . Siwon adalah seorang Veela dan pasangannya adalah... Murid 'favoritnya? Warning : ooc, yaoi ,TypoEverywhere, crack pair WONKYU DLDR RnR NOBASH
1. Chapter 1

Warning : ooc, yaoi , crack pair

Rated : T

Pairing : SiwonxKyuhyun

Summary : Kyuhyun sangat membenci Siwon, guru fisikanya. Begitupun Siwon, yang sangat tidak menyukai murid 'favoritnya' ini, tiba – tiba Siwon menyadari bahwa ia adalah Veela dan Kyuhyun adalah.. PASANGANNYA? _everything become upside down_

SMA Mitsuhashi, SMA yang cukup terkenal di seoul. Seluruh anak muda berlomba – lomba untuk bisa menjadi salah satu murid SMA Mitsuhashi.

Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu murid tingkat akhir selalu tersenyum meremehkan anak – anak yang akan memasuki SMAnya. "mereka akan menyesal saat mengetahui bagaimana _killer - _nya guru - guru disini" gumam Kyuhyun yang didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae.

"Aish… Kyu, tak semua guru menyebalkan seperti guru 'favoritmu'" ucap Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Guru 'favorit'mu itu cukup baik kepadaku…" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja dia baik kepadamu Ming, kau cukup pintar di Fisika. Dia hanya menyayangi anak – anak yang pintar di bidang yang dia ajarkan." Cibir Kyuhyun lalu mengambil _PSP - _nya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Oi Kyu kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pelajaran guru 'favorit'mu !" teriak Donghae, Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan tanpa berbalik.

"Aku akan pergi ke atap untuk bermain _game_" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar, tiba – tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat Donghae dan Sungmin yang sedang menatap dia _horror_.

"Ah ya, satu lagi. Aku sama sekali dengan guru sialan itu" ucap Kyuhyun penuh dengan kebencian, dan saat dia berbalik untuk berjalan menuju atap tepat didepannya berdiri seseorang dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

_glek_

'_Rest In Peace_ Cho Kyuhyun' Pikir seluruh murid kelasnya, termasuk Kyuhyun sendiri berpikir seperti itu.

"Selamat siang Kyuhyun – _ssi_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyum khasnya yang cukup menakutkan.

"Ah ya itu—"

"Silahkan masuk kembali kekelasmu, dan mari kita belajar Fisika dengan **guru sialan** seperti yang kau ucapkan…" Perintah Siwon sebelum mendengarkan penjelasannya, Kyuhyun langsung duduk disamping Donghae dengan perasaan malu, takut, dan sedikit kesal.

"Silahkan kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah yang saya tugaskan di meja kalian !" Perintah Siwon dengan suara baritonnya. Kyuhyun dengan muka kesal mengambil tasnya, dan mencari – cari buku fisika.

"Mana sih?" Gumam Kyuhyun kesal karena belum menemukan buku fisikanya, Donghae yang duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun menyerngit heran.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerjakannya?" Tanya Donghae, yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau yakin sudah memasukannya kedalam tasmu?" Tanya Donghae lagi, dan melirik Siwon yang tengah berkeliling memeriksa setiap meja, memastikan seluruh murid – muridnya mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Tadi malam, aku meletakan bukuku di meja dan…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kembali dimana ia meletakan bukunya.

Tiba – tiba ia membuka matanya, dan menatap donghae dengan tatapan horror. "Aku lupa memasukannya" Bisik Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Donghae.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Donghae risau karena sebentar lagi Siwon menuju mejanya.

"Aku lupa membawanya ! " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua pundak Donghae.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki sedikit masalah dsini, bukankah begitu Kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun menatap seonsaengnim - nya dengan perasaan yang sangat _abstrak_.

"Mana tugasmu Lee Donghae?"

Donghae langsung menyerahkan bukunya kepada seonsaengnim nya. Siwon memeriksa tugas Donghae lalu mengangguk. "Cukup baik" Gumam Siwon lalu memberikan buku tersebut terhadap pemiliknya.

"Dan… mana tugasmu, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara yang membuat bulu Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Ah tugasku… iya itu… emm yaaa…" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Tanya Siwon kesal.

"Maaf seonsaengnim, aku lupa membawanya." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon mengangguk lalu berjalan kemeja guru dan mencatat nama Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya ada teman kalian yang merasa dirinya pintar sehingga sangat berani untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya" Ucap siwon lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "benarkan, Kyuhyun – _ssi_?" Ejek Siwon.

Kyuhyun membanting meja dan berdiri "AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU LUPA MEMBAWANYA ! " Teriak Kyuhyun kesal, sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau terus dihina oleh guru favortinya.

"Apakah kau cukup pintar untuk berteriak kepadaku seperti murid yang tidak tau sopan santun?" Siwon melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"_FUCK_, AKU AKAN PINTAR JIKA KAU BUKAN GURUNYA !" Umpat Kyuhyun, Donghae memejamkan matanya. 'bodoh kau cho kyuhyun' Pikir Donghae.

"BAHASA KYUHYUN – _SSI_ ! " Teriak Siwon kesal dengan kelakuan murid yang sangat ia tidak suka.

"KAU ADALAH GURU TERBURUK YANG AKU TAU…!" Kyuhyun membawa tasnya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar kelas menuju ruangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan" ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun keruangannya, Siwon membuka pintu ruangannya dan melempar Kyuhyun ke Sofa yang berada diruangannya.

"Pikirkan tindakanmu Kyuhyun – _ssi_, dan jangan mencoba untuk keluar sebelum saya datang! " perintah siwon tegas lalu mengunci ruangannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sangat kesal dengan tingkah Gurunya tersebut.

"Dia pikir siapa dia berani mengunciku disini…" ucap kyuhyun kesal, dia meletakan kedua telapak tangannya dimukanya, ia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia.

"Mengapa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Tamat riwayatku" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku _seonsaengnim_" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Siwon telah kembali, dan ia sekarang duduk tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia cukup kesal dengan tindakan muridnya yang satu ini, memang ia dan Kyuhyun sangat tidak akur tapi saat ini kyuhyun benar – benar keterlaluan.

"Aku tau aku melakukan hal bodoh, berbicara kata – kata kasar yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang murid terhadap gurunya." Kyuhyun benar – benar menyesal, ia sungguh tidak berani menatap siwon sekarang.

"Apakah kau pernah diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuamu jika kau harus menatap lawan bicara ketika sedang berbicara dengannya, Kyuhyun – _ssi_?" Tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil, ia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada_, seonsaengnim_" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Siwon tertegun, ia sungguh menyesali ucapannya.

"Lalu sekarang kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanya Siwon sambil meminum kopinya.

"Bukan urusanmu…" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyuhyun – _ssi_, jawab pertanyaan saya" geram Siwon berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Dengan _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ ku, mengapa? Apakah itu penting?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis, Siwon akan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun namun tiba – tiba _handphone_ disakunya berbunyi.

"Permisi Kyuhyun – _ssi_" ucap Siwon lalu mengangkat telephone nya.

"_Yeboseyo_?"

"…"

"Ah iya, ada apa?" Siwon berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangkat pundaknya tidak peduli.

"Saya sudah tau bahwa saya adalah seorang Veela..." Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Siwon mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bagaimana saya bisa menemukan pasangan saya secepat itu?"

"…"

"Tubuhku akan mencium aromanya? Ini konyol…"

Kyuhyun termenung, sepertinya ia pernah membaca sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _Veela_.

Setelah selesai menelpon Siwon kembali duduk didepan Kyuhyun, namun tiba – tiba ia berhenti. 'Mungkinkah?' pikirnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng, Kyuhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gurunya ini.

"Eer, _seonsaengnim_ apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"pergi…"

"_seonsaengnim_?"

"PERGI DARI SINI CHO KYUHYUN !" Usir Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tasnya dan buru – buru pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sepi, dia tidak tau apa yang salah dengan _seonsaengnim_ nya itu. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang tadi ia _telephone_? Tapi tunggu…

"Apa itu _Veela_?"

Hallo !

FF tentang veela ini terinspirasi dari FF SNARRY di FFn, apa itu veela? Saya akan menjelaskannya di chapter selanjutnya, ini link ff snarry yang membuat saya terinspirasi untuk membuat ff ini.

http: [double slash] .net[slash]s[slash]8231318[slash]1[slash]A-Veela-a nd-his-mate

review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : ooc, yaoi , crack pair

Rated : T

Pairing : SiwonxKyuhyun

Summary : Kyuhyun sangat membenci Siwon, guru fisikanya. Begitupun Siwon, yang sangat tidak menyukai murid 'favoritnya' ini, tiba – tiba Siwon menyadari bahwa ia adalah Veela dan Kyuhyun adalah.. PASANGANNYA? _everything become upside down_

WK

"Aku pulang..."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussinya_ tengah memakan bibir satu sama lain.

"Err… maaf aku mengganggu." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit _blush_ diwajah - nya dan langsung berlari kelantai atas menuju kamarnya, dia buru – buru masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi belajarnya, lagi – lagi dia memergoki _ahjumma _dan _ahjussi - _nya itu tengah berciuman dengah penuh nafsu.

"Mengapa mereka suka sekali berciuman? Sungguh, bertukar _saliva_ satu sama lain itu sungguh menjijikan" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan _PSP - _nya.

"Aku masih penasaran apa itu _Veela_? Lebih baik aku tanya Sungmin dan Donghae besok" Gumam Kyuhyun lalu memainkan _PSP - _nya.

WK

Siwon yang kini masih ada diruangannya sudah menghabiskan hampir 2 botol _fire whiskey_ nya. Sepertinya ia akan menginap disekolah kali ini, ia tidak ingin mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin..." Gumam Siwon lalu kembali meminum segelas _fire whiskey_ nya. Ia kembali mengingat ucapan ayahnya di _telephone_ tadi.

_FLASHBACK_

"Bagaimana saya bisa menemukan pasangan saya secepat itu?" Tanya Siwon bingung dan kesal.

"Tubuhmu akan membawamu kepada pasanganmu, kau akan merasakan aroma yang berbeda bila pasanganmu berada disekelilingmu…"

"Tubuhku akan mencium aromanya? Ini konyol" Ucap siwon yang dijawab oleh tawaan ayahnya, Siwon mendengus.

"Bagaimana aromanya?" Tanya Siwon yang kini tiba – tiba mencium aroma yang jarang ia temui, aroma ini sungguh… berbeda.

"Kau akan merasakannya nak"

_END FLASHBACK_

Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju sofa, lalu berbaring disofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. ia mencium aroma itu, aroma yang sangat… membuatnya begitu lemah.

"Bahkan aromamu masih bisa kurasakan sekarang, duniaku berubah menjadi terbalik"

WK

TOK

TOK

TOK

"CHO KYUHYUN !" Teriak _ahjumma_ – nya, Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dan kembali memeluk bantal gulingnya.

"5 menit lagihh…" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh _ahjumma - _nya.

"CHO KYUHYUN KAU MAU PERGI KESEKOLAH JAM BERAPA? SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 7:45 !" Teriak _ahjumma - _nya sekali lagi.

"akuhh masuk jam delapan" gumam Kyuhyun, ia kembali tertidur dan tiba – tiba membuka matanya.

"_MWO_?! JAM 7:45" Teriak Kyuhyun panik.

Ia buru – buru mengganti bajunya dan mengambil tasnya, 15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai dan lebih buruknya lagi pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Siwon.

"Kyu, kau tidur selalu larut malam !" Omel _ahjumm_n_a - _nya yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_ahjumma_, bisakah kau mem-_pause_ omelanmu dan mengantarkan aku kesekolah? Aku tunggu dimobil" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu berlari menuju mobil, meninggalkan _ahjumma - _nya yang geram dengan tingkah keponakannya itu.

"_AHJUMMA_MU INI BUKAN _GAME_"

WK

Jam menunjukan pukul 08:05, tanpa basa – basi Kyuhyun meninggalkan mobil dan berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan seseorang yang kini tengah kesal dengannya.

Ketika ia tiba didepan pintu kelasnya, ia menghela napas, 'Jadilah lelaki sejati dan ketuk pintunya, Cho Kyuhyun' Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar untuk mengetuk pintu namun sebelum ia mengetuk pintu kelasnya, pintu kelasnya telah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Siwon yang acak – acakan.

Kyuhyun menatap guru 'favoritnya' itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

Kali ini gurunya terlihat benar – benar menakutkan. Kantung mata hitam, kemeja berantakan, dasi tidak terpasang dengan rapih.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Cho Kyuhyun? Cepat masuk" Perintah Siwon dengan suara bariton khasnya, namun yang membedakan sekarang adalah.. suaranya begitu lembut tidak seperti biasanya,

Kyuhyun buru – buru duduk disamping Donghae, dan mengeluarkan buku fisikanya.

"Kau tau kau cukup beruntung untuk tidak dimarahi oleh _seonsaengnim_…" Bisik Donghae, Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Mungkin _mood_ – nya sedang bagus." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu menatap Donghae, Donghae langsung menggeleng.

"Sebelum kau datang ia terus berteriak kepada kami, termasuk Sungmin." Ucap Donghae, Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya lalu menatap Siwon.

"_Seonsaengnim_ tidak pernah berteriak kepada sungmin, ini aneh." Gumam Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menghadap ke belakang untuk berbicara kepada Sungmin yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu Ming…" Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng.

"Saat istirahat saja, sekarang aku tidak mau Siwon – _seonsaengnim _berteriak kepadaku lagi" Ucap Sungmin yang kini sedang mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Siwon.

"Kyuhyun – _ssi_" panggil Siwon, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan berbalik. Kyuhyun siap untuk mendengar teriakan guru favoritnya itu.

Siwon tertawa pelan, tunggu… SIWON TERTAWA? APA KARENA DIA?

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun – _ssi_ , saya tidak akan berteriak kepadamu" Seluruh kelas tersentak dengan perilaku guru mereka itu, biasanya bila Siwon tengah kesal ia akan melimpahkan seluruh emosinya terhadap Kyuhyun, mau bagaimana lagi Kyuhyun adalah murid favoritnya.

"Apakah kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu?" Tanya Siwon lembut, Kyuhyun buru – buru memeriksa buku fisikanya dan lagi lagi ia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengerjakan PR ku lagi?' Ia kembali mengingat aktivitas tadi malam, hampir semalaman ia bermain dengan _PSP -n_ya.

"Kyuhyun – _ssi_?" Panggil Siwon sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menatap gurunya takut.

"Ak..Aku tidak mengerjakannya _seonsaengnim, mianhae" _Gumam Kyuhyun pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kembali dihina oleh Siwon. Tiga… dua… satu… dan

"Tidak apa – apa"

'APA? Apakah dia baru saja mengucapkan tidak apa – apa?' teriak batin Kyuhyun kaget.

"lain kali kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu" Nasihat Siwon lalu berjalan kemeja guru namun tiba – tiba ia berbalik.

"ah satu lagi, jangan terlambat lagi ok?" Siwon tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Bunuh aku Lee Donghae…" Gumam Kyuhyun.

WK

Saat istirahat Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin berada di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan cukup sepi hari ini, hanya sekitar 6 orang termasuk mereka bertiga.

"Jadi Siwon – _seonsaengnim_ adalah seorang _Veela_?" tanya Sungmin heran, Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"apa itu _Veela_ Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Veela_ adalah ras _semi – human_, primata _semi – magical_ mengingatkan para _siren_ dari mitologi Yunani." Jelas Sungmin, lalu kembali berpikir.

"apa itu _siren_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin menghela nafas.

"kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun, Siren itu wanita atau pria yang yang menggoda dan sangat indah." Jelas Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan pasangannya atau mungkin ia sudah menemukannya…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang semua ini, bagaimana cara ia menemukan pasangannya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika ia menemukan pasangannya? Membunuhnya? " Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Sungmin memukulknya dengan sebuah buku tebal.

"Naluri _Veela_ akan menemukan pasangannya, dan ketika ia sudah menemukan pasangannya ia akan sangat _over protective_ terhadap pasangannya." Jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyerngit.

"_over protective_ seperti apa?"

"Jika ada seseorang yang menganggu pasangannya, _Veela_ akan membunuh orang tersebut. _Veela_ akan melindungi pasangannya dengan seluruh jiwanya, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan pasangannya dengan mudah" Jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"_Veela_ itu sangat menyayangi pasangan –nya, romantis bukan?" Ucap Donghae yang langsung diberi _death glare_ oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku curiga, ia telah menemukan pasangannya" Ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Sungguh?"

"Kyuhyun, apakah benar sesudah ia menerima telephone ia mengusirmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Iya, sungguh aneh… padahal—"

"Saat kau terlambat tadi apakah ia tidak memarahimu atau menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh?" Tanya sungmin yang tak menghiraukan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kau melihatnya dan mendengarnya sendiri Ming…" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Seonsaengnim_ juga tidak marah – marah lagi ketika Kyuhyun datang" Tambah Donghae.

"Dan ia berhenti berteriak ketika Kyuhyun datang"

"_Dan seonsaengnim_ berbicara dengan suara lembut kepada Kyuhyun"

"Dan ia juga tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.." Tambah Sungmin, Donghae dan Sungmin saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hei hei, aku tau aku tidak sepintar kalian tapi tolong jelaskan apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kyuhyun kami sudah tau pasangan Veela _seonsaengnim_.." ucap Sungmin dan Donghae pun mengangguk.

"jadi siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, ia cukup kesal dengan tingkah 2 sahabatnya ini.

"Pasangan _Veela seonsaengnim_ adalah-"

"Kau Kyuhyun – _ssi_." Kyuhyun membalikan badannya kebelakang dan melihat Siwon tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap Siwon yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapannya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kyuhyun - _ah_?"

WK

_Yap Veela saya ambil dari novel Harry potter dan beberapa FF HP. Veela pasangan yang cukup romantis dan sangat menyayangi pasangannya. Chap ini mungkin sedikit membingungkan dan membosakan? Mianhae but I alr try my best_

_Gomawo yang udah review^^ it makes my spirit grow little higher. _


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : ooc, yaoi , crack pair

Rated : T

Pairing : SiwonxKyuhyun

WK

"Ini gila…" Gumam Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan cepat menuju atap sekolah. 'Guru itu gila, kemarin ia menghinaku sekarang ia ingin menjadi kekasihku'

"Kyuhyun –_ah_ tunggu!" Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendengar Donghae memanggilnya, ia menghela napas dan berbalik badan.

"Apa? Jangan berbicara tentang _seonsaengnim_ gila itu !" Perintah Kyuhyun kesal, Donghae menggeleng lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum mendengar penjelasan kami Kyu, kau—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan kalian tentang makhluk bodoh bernama _Veela_ itu" Umpat Kyuhyun lalu buru – buru berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Tapi Kyu—" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan Donghae dan terus berjalan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau itu bodoh sekali"

WK

Kyuhyun menatap lingkungan sekolahnya dari atap, sekarang ia hanya berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Kyuhyun menampar pipi –nya "Bangun kau pemalas, Cho Kyuhyun!" Ia menggeleng.

"ini pasti mimpi, mustahil _seonsaengnim_ ingin menjadi kekasihku. Dia gila, benar – benar gila" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mondar - mandir tak karuan.

"Kau membuatku pusing" Kyuhyun tersentak lalu cepat berbalik kearah pintu atap, ia melihat seseorang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Seon… Seonsaengnim_?" Wajah Kyuhyun seketika pucat, mau apa dia kemari.

"Penglihatan yang jelas, Kyuhyun –_ah_" Ejek Siwon namun kali ini berbeda, suaranya begitu lembut dan merubah _suffix_ –_ssi_ menjadi –_ah_.

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau memanggilku Kyuhyun –_ah_? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu? Dan—"

"Tenanglah, Aku bingung mengapa kau tidak banyak bertanya tentang Fisika saat aku dikelas, sedangkan disini kau bertanya seperti kereta yang tiada hentinya, tidak seperti Sungmin –_ssi_" Lagi – lagi Siwon mengejek Kyuhyun, dan kali ini cukup membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak memilih Sungmin sebagai pasangan _Veela_ –mu, _seon_-_saeng_-_nim_?" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menatap lingkungan sekolahnya yang cukup indah jika dilihat dari atap sekolah.

Kyuhyun mendengar tawaan pelan dari Siwon, ia mendengus kesal.

'apa sih yang ia tertawakan?' Pikir Kyuhyun.

Tiba – tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya dan ia merasakan hembusan napas ditengkuknya, benar – benar nyaman.

'tunggu! Nyaman? Apakah aku baru saja mengucapkan nyaman? Ini benar – benar gila!' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon pada tubuhnya, namun itu semua sia – sia.

"A… Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menggeliat berusaha agar ia terlepas dari pelukan Siwon.

"Aku memelukmu, kau tau? Kau begitu menggemaskan ketika kau cemburu." Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga –nya, Kyuhyun bergidik merasakan napas Siwon menghembus telinganya.

"Ce.. Cemburu? Aku cemburu? Yang benar saja" Kyuhyun mengelak dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh gurunya yang mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi kekasihnya?

"Kau cemburu aku memuji Sungmin –_ssi_, kan? Tenang, cinta, Aku hanya akan menyayangimu dan tidak ada orang lain." Ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. 'CINTA? SAYANG?' Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal karena tingkah gurunya yang semakin gila, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menendang anggota vital yang berada diselangkangan gurunya itu.

"AWW!" Teriak Siwon lalu dengan refleks memegang organ pentingnya itu yang tentu saja melepaskan Kyuhyun dari pelukannya, Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

"Jangan sekali lagi kau memanggilku CINTA dan aku tidak peduli kau akan menyayangi siapa!" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan, ia buru – buru berjalan meninggalkan Siwon tapi tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti dan ia –pun berbalik menghadap Siwon.

"Dan aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah cemburu, ingat itu kau _ahjussi_ mesum!"

Kyuhyun membanting pintu atap, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih merasa kesakitan karena tendangan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang cukup keras.

"Ketika marah ia benar – benar seperti anak kucing yang mencoba menjadi harimau" Siwon tertawa dan sedikit meringis, lalu berjalan meninggalkan atap menuju ruangannya.

WK

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, anak – anak segera berpergian keluar kelas untuk meninggalkan sekolah, tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Kyu, apakah sesuatu telah terjadi saat di atap?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini duduk dikursi tepat didepan meja Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Guru itu gila! Dia memanggilku 'cinta', dan mengatakan agar aku tidak usah khawatir karena dia hanya akan menyayangiku." Umpat Kyuhyun sambil memukul – mukul meja, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengelus tangan –nya karena kesakitan.

"Kau banyak bertingkah…" Ejek Donghae disampingnya, Sungmin tertawa dan Kyuhyun mendengus lalu menatap Sungmin yang sudah mulai mengontrol dirinya untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Ehm… Kyu, maukah kau mendengar penjelasan kami?" Tanya Sungmin, ia tidak mau kejadian saat istirahat terulang lagi.

"Baiklah, akan aku dengarkan" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tidak bisa menghindar dari Siwon - _seonsaengnim_" Ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin, aku pasti bisa menghindar dari _ahjussi_ mesum itu!" Geram Kyuhyun, Donghae tertawa pelan.

"Kau adalah seorang tunduk, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menyerngit lalu menatap Donghae, Donghae mendengus karena ia tau Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa bodoh seperti ini sih?" Tanya Donghae kesal, Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam. Tentu saja Donghae tidak melihatnya karena sedang melirik Sungmin yang tengah menggeleng gemas dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kyu, ada dominan dan tunduk dalam hubungan _Veela_. Biasanya _Veela _itu sendiri yang menjadi dominan dan pasangannya menjadi tunduk." Jelas Sungmin, dan lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menyerngit.

"Dominan adalah _seme_ dan tunduk adalah _uke_." Jelas Donghae yang dijawab oleh anggukan Kyuhyun, Donghae menghela napas.

"Kau Sungmin, jelaskan kepada dia bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh otak udang –nya" Lanjut Donghae, Kyuhyun melempar buku tebal ke kepala Donghae dan Sungmin lagi – lagi terawa dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau Lee Donghae berhenti mengoceh seperti ikan dan Kau Lee Sungmin jelaskan aku tentang makhluk bodoh bernama _Veela_ itu." Sekarang giliran Donghae yang menyerngit setelah mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan kepadanya.

"Aku baru tau ikan mengoceh. Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di laut, Kyu?" setelah bertanya lagi – lagi Donghae mendapat lemparan buku sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau masih belum menjadi miliknya, Kyu. Pasti diluar sana banyak _Veela_ yang akan memburumu." Jelas Sungmin, Kyuhyun –pun mengangguk sambil bergidik 'Diburu satu _Veela_ saja sudah begitu mengerikan, gimana diburu oleh banyak _Veela_' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana agar aku bisa menjadi milik _ahjussi_ mesum itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Sudah kuduga, Kyuhyun sudah mulai menyukai Siwon – _Seonsaengnim_!" Kata Donghae dengan suara yang cukup keras. Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengangkat kursi –nya setelah mendengar apa yang Donghae katakan, Donghae mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari _Angry Kyuhyun_ "Wow wow.. Aku akan diam jika kau meletakan kembali kursi itu diposisi awalnya, _ok_?" Ucap Donghae takut, Kyuhyun membanting kursi lalu duduk kembali.

"Kau akan menjadi miliknya jika kau telah—"

"Sungmin –_ss_i" Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae cepat – cepat menghadap pintu kelas mereka. Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas.

"Kau _ahjussi_ mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergi!" Usir Kyuhyun, Siwon menggeleng lalu menghampiri 3 orang muridnya itu.

"Sungmin –_ssi_ saya menghargai kecerdasan anda, tapi bisakah kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang _Veela_ kepada Kyuhyun –ku" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kesal.

"Apa hakmu melarang Sungmin menceritakan tentang _Veela_ kepadaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram, ia mengepalkan kedua tanganya.

"Kyuhyun, sayangku. Ada saatnya kau mengetahui tentang _Veela_ dan aku yang akan memberi taumu secara langsung" Jelas Siwon dengan halus, Kyuhyun meludah dengan panggilan 'manis' dari Siwon.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Kyuhyun –ku, Sayangku, dan Cintaku'!" Kata Kyuhyun kesal, jika ia seorang naga sekarang ia telah mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

Siwon menggeleng "Ayo kita pulang" Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Siwon "Kau bukan orang tuaku yang bisa seenaknya saja menyuruhku pulang!" Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya kesal, Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Aku bukan orang tuamu, tapi aku pasanganmu cinta" Jawab Siwon, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Terima saja Kyu, kau harus menerimanya. Percaya padaku" Bisik Donghae yang duduk tepat disampingnya, kali ini entah mengapa ada dorongan dari batinnya untuk mengikuti saran Donghae.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Tapi kalian tetap berhutang penjelasan kepadaku" Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Donghae dan Sungmin, mereka berdua tentu saja menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabanya.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyuhyun –_ah_" Ajak Siwon sekali lagi lalu berjalan keluar kelas sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang kini mengikutinya dibelakang.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, tangan gurunya ini terasa begitu hangat dan ia menginginkan lebih, mungkin pelukan Siwon? Tiba – tiba ia menggeleng dengan sedikit _blush_ diwajahnya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun? Kau membencinya! Kau tidak menginginkan pelukannya!'

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun gemas. Ia tau persis apa yang sedang pasangan kecilnya ini pikirkan.

Siwon berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, lalu Siwon duduk dikursi koridor sekolah sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kemarilah cinta…"Kata Siwon mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya.

Kyuhyun menengok-kan kepalanya kekiri, ia tidak berani menatap Siwon dengan wajah merahnya. Sebenarnya ia lebih takut dengan reaksi Siwon ketika mengetahui mukanya merah karena pikiran cabul yang tadi Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Kemarilah.. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan dan kau tak usah malu kepadaku, Sayang" Ucap Siwon lembut. Batin Kyuhyun mendorong dia untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pelukan Siwon, namun pikirannya yang masih bisa berpikir secara rasional tentu saja menolaknya.

'Aku memeluk _ahjussi_ mesum_? Hell no_!' Pikir Kyuhyun lalu ia menggeleng. Siwon tertawa pelan, gemas dengan tingkah pasangan kecilnya itu.

"Kemarilah…" Bujuk Siwon sekali lagi, dan sepertinya batin Kyuhyun menang untuk kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil mengutuk batin gilanya menuju Siwon dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun menghirup aroma Siwon yang sangat membuatnya nyaman, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

Siwon tersenyum ketika merasakan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Siwon dan ia merasakan hidung kyuhyun berada ditengkuknya. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun lalu berbisik pelan "Aku mencintaimu, pasangan kecilku"

WK

Wow 2 chapter dengan 30 review? Dapatkah saya mendapatkan 100 review untuk ff ini hehehe…

For me it's amazing! I wanna say thanks to you all who do wrote review, thanks for your supports^^ I really am appreciate that.

For the ones who being silent reader, would you mind to review please?^^


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : ooc, yaoi , crack pair

Rated : T

Pairing : SiwonxKyuhyun

Summary : Kyuhyun sangat membenci Siwon, guru fisikanya. Begitupun Siwon, yang sangat tidak menyukai murid 'favoritnya' ini, tiba – tiba Siwon menyadari bahwa ia adalah Veela dan Kyuhyun adalah.. PASANGANNYA? _everything become upside down_

* * *

"KAU BERJANJI MENGANTARKAN AKU PULANG!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketika Siwon mengajaknya jalan – jalan ketaman dekat _apartment_ Siwon, ia tertawa gemas dengan tingkah tunduknya. Siwon duduk dikursi taman, memperhatikan Kyuhyun –nya yang tengah mondar – mandir dihadapannya.

"Kemarilah Kyu…" Perintah Siwon, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu duduk disamping Siwon sambil menggenggam _handphone -_nya.

'Ini menakutkan! Berduaan dengan _ahjussi_ mesum ditaman seperti ini' Pikir Kyuhyun sambil menggigit kuku - kuku dijari tangannya. Siwon menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah cinta, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku pasanganmu, dan aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu. Ingat itu" Bisik Siwon lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun _possessive_.

Kyuhyun menyerngit heran, bagaimana Siwon bisa membaca apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Apakah kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari pipinya risih.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, mengapa kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu memiringkan kepalanya, Siwon gemas lalu dengan refleks mencium pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerang pelan lalu menatap Siwon tajam dengan _blush_ di pipinya.

"Maaf aku menciummu, kau begitu menggemaskan" Kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya kesal, dan ia melepaskan tangan Siwon pada pinggangnya. Siwon menggeleng, lalu menarik Kyuhyun menuju pangkuannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Siwon lagi – lagi tersenyum dengan tingkah tunduknya.

"Cinta, kau begitu menggemaskan. Aku benar – benar ingin menciummu" Ucap Siwon lembut, Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak langsung menciumku, _AHJUSSI_ MESUM?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan dan rasa jengkel. Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya pelan.

"Dengarkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, menurut peraturan _Veela_ aku tidak dibolehkan menciummu sebelum kau mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya." Jelas Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai tanda ia memahami apa yang Siwon jelaskan.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun "Apakah kau mengizinkah aku untuk menciummu, sayang?" Tanya Siwon pelan, mendengar pertanyaan Siwon secara tiba – tiba wajahnya panas.

'Oh tidak… Jangan biarkan dia melihat ini' Pikir Kyuhyun, tiba – tiba Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Siwon.

"Kyu, apa yang salah?" tanya Siwon kaget, ia akan berdiri namun Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya kearah Siwon mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk diam ditempatnya.

"A..Aku mau membeli _ice cream_ dan kau _seonsaengnim_ tunggu disini!" Perintah Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan pelan menuju tempat penjualan _Ice Cream_ yang berada disebrang taman.

Siwon menatapi Kyuhyun –nya dari kejauhan, sungguh betapa menggemaskan pasangan kecilnya itu.

Tiba – tiba Siwon melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum pada seorang gadis yang tengah membeli ice cream juga dan mereka mengobrol. Siwon mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dengan kesal, tentu saja dia cemburu. Cho Kyuhyun hanya boleh tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku, dominan –nya.

"Ehm…" Siwon memecahkan suasana antara kedua orang itu,dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon, namun semakin ia berusaha melepaskannya semakin erat Siwon melingkarkan tangannya "Bukankah aku sudah menyuru—"

"Ini siapa, Kyuhyun –_ssi_?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

Siwon menatap wanita itu tidak kalah tajamnya "Aku adalah pasangannya dan aku tak ingin melihat kau berada disekeliling pasanganku lagi!" Kata Siwon marah, wanita itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tanya wanita itu menantang, Siwon melangkah mendekati wanita itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja kau akan merasakan amukan _Veela_" Ancam Siwon, wanita itu menatap Siwon kaget lalu melangkah mundur.

"Ka.. Kau _MONSTER_!" Teriak wanita itu lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah senyum meremehkan dan Kyuhyun yang jengkel dengan sifat gurunya itu.

"Aku adalah manusia yang diwarisi _Veela_, bukan monster" Gumam Siwon lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apakah kau sudah membeli _ice cream_ –nya, cinta?" Tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menunjukan beberapa _cup ice cream_.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi karena hari sudah gelap jadi sebaiknya aku antarkan kau pulang." Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobil, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya karena banyak orang yang menatap mereka tapi ia berusaha menerimanya.

"_Seonsaengnim_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil Siwon.

"Yang mana, cinta?" Tanya Siwon sambil membuat pola lingkaran pada punggung telapak tangan Kyuhyun, bertujuan untuk membuat Kyuhyun nyaman.

"Apakah kau bisa membaca pikiran?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar ia mengisyaratkan tangan Siwon untuk terus mengelus tangannya.

Siwon tertawa pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan pasangannya itu "Apa yang kau pikirkan, tergambar jelas diwajahmu cinta." Siwon mencubit hidung Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memasang muka jengkel "Aku ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi, apakah kau tidak keberatan _seonsaengnin_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon tentu saja mengangguk "Tentu saja cinta, kau menanyakan beratus – beratus pertanyaan –pun aku tidak akan keberatan" Jawab Siwon, sedikit berlebihan namun entah kenapa itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apakah Kau itu monster?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dan sedikit takut. Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum berusaha menenangkan pasangan kecilnya itu.

"Cinta, aku ini manusia yang diwarisi _Veela_. Sedangkan _Veela_ itu sendiri adalah suatu makhluk magis, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, aku berjanji" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ia mengakui bahwa Siwon sungguh romantis tapi terkadang sifat _over protective_ nya benar – benar menjengkelkan.

Siwon menyalakan mobilnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun "Apakah kau sudah siap pulang sekarang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ya…"

WK

"Terimakasih _seonsaengnim_ sudah mengantarkan aku pulang" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, namun siwon menahan langkahnya.

"Cinta, kau boleh panggil aku Siwon – _hyung_…" ijin Siwon, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat, ia tidak mau melepaskannya. "Aku mencintaimu, anak nakal" Bisik Siwon, Kyuhyun menutupi wajah merahnya ditengkuk Siwon.

"Kau begitu nyaman dan hangat…" Bisik Kyu tanpa sadar, tiba – tiba ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'mengapa aku mengucapkan itu? Darimana ucapan itu berasal?'

Setelah mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya "Jika kau sudah menerima obligasi pertamaku, aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku" Kata Siwon, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung.

Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan enggan "Jangan lupa mengerjakan PR dariku cinta, aku tidak ingin kau tidak mengerjakan PR Fisika untuk ketiga kalinya." Kyuhyun mendengus lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Sampai berjumpa besok pagi, cinta." Ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu melihat mobil Siwon yang kini telah pergi menjauhinya.

Ia memegang keningnya yang tadi dicium oleh gurunya "mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa menolaknya untuk memelukku dan menciumku?" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan lalu memasuki rumahnya, tanpa sadar bahwa kini seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan memburu.

"Aku akan merebutmu darinya, Cho Kyuhyun"

WK

Kyunhyun berbaring dikasurnya setelah mengerjakan PR, kali ini ia mengabaikan _PSP_ –nya yang sepertinya berteriak untuk dimainkan. Kyuhyun dari tadi memikirkan Siwon, ia sangat bingung dengan Siwon. "Kemarin ia membenciku dan sekarang ia mencintaiku, bagaimana bisa ia mencintaiku secepat itu?" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Ia mengambil _handphone_ nya yang berada dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya, diam – diam batinnya mengharapkan Siwon akan mengirim _email_ kepadanya atau mungkin menelponnya.

'Kau merindukannya, Cho Kyuhyun' Batinnya berbicara, ia menggeleng cepat.

'Tidak mungkin aku merindukan _ahjussi_ mesum itu!' Teriak pikiran Kyuhyun, akhir – akhir ini pikiran dan batin Kyuhyun terus bertengkar karena Siwon.

**DRRT**

**DRRT**

**DRRT**

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangkat _telephone_ -nya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelphone –nya.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Kau belum tidur, cinta?"

Diam – diam Kyuhyun tersenyum, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya cinta selain _Ahjussi_ mesumnya. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menggeleng 'mengapa kau tersenyum bodoh?'

"Cinta, kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Siwon, suara Siwon terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Ah… Ya aku baik – baik, bagaimana kau tau nomorku?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, seingatnya ia tidak pernah memberikan nomornya kepada Siwon.

"Aku adalah seorang guru cinta, aku memiliki jalur khusus" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ia merasa cukup terhibur.

"Dasar licik" Ejek Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendengar Siwon terkekeh ringan.

"Cinta, aku ingin memberi taumu sesuatu…"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku cinta?" Tanya kyuhyun yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan panggilan Siwon kepadanya, ya walaupun dia harus mengakui batin gilanya itu menyukainya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku sangat mencintaimu kau tau?" Kyuhyun mendengus dan lagi – lagi wajahnya memanas, mengapa setiap Siwon mengatakan ia mencintainya, wajahnya selalu memerah? Apakah… Apakah itu bertanda ia menyukai guru mesumnya itu? TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Sayang?" Panggil Siwon.

"Oh _mian_, kau mau memberi tau aku apa?"

"Besok aku akan mengenalkan asistenku dikelas." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, tidak penting.

"Mengapa kau membutuhkan asisten? Apakah kau tidak mampu mengajar kita lagi?"

"Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang akan praktek untuk menjadi guru, cinta" Jelas Siwon lembut, tidak menghiraukan ejekan pasangan kecilnya itu.

"Mengapa kau memberi tauku ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Sabar, cinta. Aku ingin kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan dia" Kyuhyun menyerngit heran dan menggerutu pelan.

"Kenapa? Apakah dia lebih menyebalkan daripada kau?" Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun mengejek Siwon yang tampak sangat sabar menghadapi pasangannya itu.

"Jika dia mendekatimu dan melakukan sesuatu padamu, kau harus segera memberi tauku cinta" Perintah Siwon, Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Mengapa kau selalu melarangku dan memerintahku ini itu, hah?"

"Maafkan aku cinta, tapi untuk kali ini berbeda kumohon kau akan melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan kepadamu.." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Namanya adalah Shim Changmin"

"Wah dia _namja_? Apakah dia tampan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada semangat yang dibuat – buat, tentu saja dia bercanda.

"Cinta, dia adalah seorang _Veela_"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya "APA?! _VEELA_ LAGI?" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Dan kemungkinan dia akan mengincarmu" Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya sudah tidak bisa menopang dirinya lagi, ia langsung duduk ditempat tidurnya.

'Tuhan… Didekati satu _Veela_ saja sudah membuatku kesal, bagaimana dengan 2 _Veela_?' Pikirnya.

"Tenanglah cinta, aku akan akan melindungimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu, serahkan semuanya padaku dan kumohon percayalah padaku."

Diam – diam Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang Siwon perintahkan kepadanya.

tbc~

* * *

Apakah chapter ini membosankan? Saya sedikit khawatir jika semakin sini ceritanya semakin membosankan, saya harap tidak.

Terimakasih untuk yang mereview dan memuji FF ini, saya tidak akan menulis seperti ini tanpa dukungan/review dari kalian^^ saya benar – benar berterima kasih.

Untuk Silent Reader jika kalian tidak sibuk, review ok?

Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan review lagi yaa^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kyuhyun sedang sarapan bersama _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ –nya, namun ia hanya memainkan makanannya saja tampak seperti tidak tidak nafsu makan. _Ahjumma_ –nya menatap dia khawatir, Kyuhyun sudah dianggap seperti anak kandung oleh mereka.

"Kyu, ada yang salah?" Tanya _Ahjumma -_nya khawatir.

Kyuhyun mendongkak –kan kepalanya dan menggeleng lalu memberikan senyum palsu kepada orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kedua orangtua –nya sendiri.

"Kyu cuman gak nafsu, sebaiknya Kyu berangkat kesekolah sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengambil tasnya dan memeluk _ahjussi_ dan_ ahjumma_ –nya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian"

"Kita juga menyayangi_ uri_ Kyunnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus lalu berjalan keluar rumahnya, saat ini ia ingin berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya sembari memikirkan apa yang diucapkan gurunya tadi malam.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila_ veela_ baru itu mengincarnya atau mengikutinya kemana-mana. "Haa~ semoga_ veela_ itu tidak mengincarku, semoga ada tunduk yang lain" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Tapi bagaimana reaksi Siwon -_seonsaengnim_ jika melihat ada dominan lain mendekatinya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahat, ia ingin melihat guru mesumnya itu cemburu. _'Mungkin dia akan memelukku, menahanku seharian, dan memanjakanku_' Pikir Kyu senang, tapi tiba – tiba ia menggeleng lalu berhenti berjalan.

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun menginginkan hal – hal menjijikan seperti itu?_!' Ucap pikiran Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan; setuju dengan apa yang pikirannya pikirkan.

'_Tidak, kau menginginkan ia menahanmu, memelukmu, dan memanjankanmu. Ah~ bahkan kau ingin dia menciummu kan, Cho Kyuhyun?_' Ucap batin Kyu yang langsung membuat wajah Kyu memerah seperti tomat.

'_Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan hal-hal buruk seperti itu_' Balas pikiran Kyu yang diikuti oleh anggukan Kyu sendiri.

'_Jika dia tidak menginginkannya mengapa wajahnya memerah, eoh?_'

'_Itu Karena kau goda, bodoh!_'

'_Kau yang bodoh!_'

'_Kau_!'

"STOP!" Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berteriak, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur gara – gara perdebatan antara pikiran dan batinnya. Bagaimana mungkin _seonsaengnim_ gila itu bisa menyebabkan pikiran dan batinnya tidak sinkron seperti ini.

"Kau Choi Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan kesal.

"Hanya ingin dekat denganmu, **babykyu**" Kyuhyun melompat kaget lalu menatap Siwon yang ada dibelakangnya, Siwon tertawa kecil lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kyuhyun.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan, benar – benar menggemaskan" Ucap Siwon lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini jantan, bukan menggemaskan!" Bantah Kyuhyun jengkel dengan sikap _seonsaengnim _mesum-nya.

"Kau menggemaskan, babykyu" Kyuhyun mengerang pelan.

"Kemarin sayang lalu cinta dan sekarang babykyu.. Mengapa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu?" Siwon tersenyum mendengar pasangan mudanya mengomel.

"Apakah kau lebih suka jika aku panggil **cinta**?" Goda Siwon sambil memamerkan _smirk_ –nya yang membuat dia semakin terlihat tampan.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah dan dia cepat – cepat menggeleng "ah.. itu… bukan—"

"Pipimu itu seperti bapao, lalu kulitmu pucat dan halus seperti _baby_, jadi aku memanggilmu babykyu" ujar siwon jujur. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, dan tanpa sadar ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ditengkuk Siwon, menghirup aroma yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Emm… _Seonsaengmin_, kau hangat dan nyaman" Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, lalu tiba – tiba ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk keluar dari pelukan siwon namun tentu saja siwon menahan.

"Aku benar – benar ingin melakukan obligasi pertama denganmu" Bisik Siwon lalu mengecup leher Kyuhyun yang sedang bingung dengan apa maksud gurunya itu.

"Apa maksudmu,_ seonsaengnim_?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu menatap Siwon bingung, Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun lalu menyentuh mencubit ujung hidung Kyuhyun pelan.

"obligasi pertama berarti kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu." Siwon melirik jam tangannya lalu menatap wajah kyu yang sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ayo aku antarkan kesekolah"

* * *

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, hari ini adalah pelajaran pertama adalah fisika. Kyuhyun benar – benar tidak sabar untuk melihat asisten guru mesumnya itu.

"Selamat pagi" Ucap Siwon dengan suara tegasnya dan aura gelapnya yang membuat dia semakin terlihat benar – benar menyeramkan.

"Saya ingin mengenalkan kalian kepada asisten baru saya" Ucap Siwon lalu melihat kearah pintu masuk, tiba – tiba seorang _namja_ perawakan tinggi, berbadan kurus, tampan dan ramah memasuki kelas sembari memberikan senyuman kepada siswa.

Semua siswa, terutama siswa yeoja menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan terkagum – kagum, kecuali Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tidak suka dengan asisten kekasihnya itu. '**KEKASIH**?!' teriak pikiran Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan godaan dari batinnya, Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia sebenarnya sudah siap untuk menjadi kekasih siwon. Kyuhyun tiba - tiba menggeleng '_Aku ini kenapa_?'.

"_Annyeong_, Shim Changmin_ imnida_. Saya akan mengajarkan kalian fisika bersama Siwon – _seonsaengnim_ untuk sementara" Ucap Changmin – seonsaengnim ramah.

"Ya! Changmin _Seonsaengnim_ mengapa tidak selamanya kau mengajar disini?" Tanya seorang siswa berani yang sekarang langsung diberikan tatapan mematikan oleh Siwon.

"Jika saya mengajar kalian disini selamanya, bagaiman dengan Siwon – _seonsaengnim_" Canda Changmin, Siwon melirik kesal asistennya.

"Tentu saja ia keluar" celetuk salah satu siswa, Semua siswa menatap siswa tersebut kaget dan kagum akan keberaniannya.

Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berdiri lalu memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya "JAGA OMONGANMU!" Seluruh siswa dikelas menatap Kyuhyun kaget, kecuali Siwon yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan senang.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal dan malu dengan tatapan teman-temannya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas menuju atap sekolah.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan sekitar sekolahnya sembari merenungkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dikelas tadi.

"Tindakanku benarkan? Siswa tadi benar – benar tidak sopan terhadap Siwon – _seonsaengnim_… tapi bukankah biasanya aku jauh lebih tidak sopan terhadap _seonsaengnim_?" Kyuhyun mengacak – ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kaki kyuhyun tiba-tiba lemas ketika ia merasakan tangan besar dan hangat melingkar dipinggang rampingnya, dan tanpa sadar ia tiba – tiba mendengkur seperti kucing. Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Ssh.. relax ini aku" Bisik Siwon lembut dan sedikit geli ketika mendengar dengkuran pasangan kecilnya itu.

"_Seonsaengnim_ me—"

"Panggil aku _hyung_ ketika diluar kelas, dan aku disini karena aku ingin menemuimu babykyu" Potong Siwon lembut lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher kyuhyun untuk menghirup aroma tunduk yang benar – benar memabukkan untuk seorang dominan.

"Seon—_Hyung_, tingkahku tadi dikelas itu sungguh—"

"Aku senang kau melakukan itu, kau benar – benar ingin aku tetap mengajarimu kan?" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengar ucapan siwon.

"Mereka itu benar – benar tidak sopan, ya walaupun aku tau aku lebih tidak sopan sebelumnya. Mereka menganggap kau guru galak dan menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya kau adalah guru hebat dan kau itu baik bukan galak. Jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka, mereka hanya tidak tau bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya"

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan dan tingkah menggemaskan pasangan kecilnya.

"Pendapatmu yang terpenting babykyu" lagi – lagi wajah Kyuhyun memerah, guru itu mudah sekali membuat wajahnya memerah.

Siwon mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun dan lagi – lagi Kyuhyun mendengkur seperti kucing, Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Me… Mengapa aku mendengkur seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun malu.

"Itu berarti kau sudah mulai bisa menerimaku sebagai pasanganmu" jelas Siwon, Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia akui bahwa ia sudah mulai benar - benar bisa menerima Siwon sebagai dominannya, pasangan hidupnya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun, dan langsung Kyuhyun pun berbalik kearah Siwon.

Tiba – tiba Siwon berlutut didepan Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hy –_ Hyung_?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lembut dan penuh kasih sayang

"Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai kekasihmu?"

Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan kebahagian seperti ini. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berlutut dan berada dipelukan Siwon, menenggelamkan wajahnya ketengkuk Siwon. "Ya, aku mau" Ucapnya pelan dan tulus, dunia sudah benar – benar terbalik tapi Cho Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia benar – benar menyukai dunianya yang seperti ini.

_Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang kini tengah menatap pasangan baru itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya_ "Aku akan merebutmu darinya, Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

_Mian kali ini update lama, author harus ngurusin surat kelulusan. Bagaiman chapter ini? aneh kah? alurnya kecepetan? mianhae... Wow udah 102 reviewnya, Gomawo yang udah review^^ Author gatau ini ff berapa chapter yang jelas ini lebih dari 10 chapter. sesuai permintaan author bakal bales review kalian_

_LittleELF: Gomawo udah review^^ Kyu cepet suka sama siwon karena naluri Kyu sendiri sebagai tunduk, hubungan veela dan tunduk itu berbeda dengan manusia biasa yang terkadang harus memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaanya_

_Cho Ai Lyn: Gomawo udah review^^ gak papa yang penting review'-')b ah~~ Veela itu sejenis dengan vampire, dan tentu saja ia memiliki kekuatan special daripada manusia biasa. Apa bedanya veela dengan manusia biasa? Nanti chingu bisa menyimpulkan di chapter – chapter berikutnya^^_

_YuJin Rei: Gomawo udah review^^ aigoo chingu awalnya author juga pingginya Yoochun, kayanya lebih WOW kalau siwon saingan sama Yoochun, tapi author anehnya milih changmin ya mungkin nanti yoochun bisa jadi saingan siwon_

_Bacon: gomawo udah review^^ sudah dibalas, gomawo sarannya chingu_

_Mian gabisa bales review semuanya T^T _

**Thanksto: ShinMinYoung;LittleELF;cK;ChoAiLyn;SiscaMinstaLove ;Augesteca;CassanovaIndah;SellinanDrew;BabyChoKyu; NaraKim;SantKyu;AninArlunerz;AmandaWu;Shakyu;EvilK yu;Felz;Guest;YujinRei;Chomhia; ;ShinMinHyo;Wulan;SayangSemuaMemberSuju;SimbaGyuu; IrmawksFiWonkyu0201;KaylaWonkyu;DazzleDaisy;Orchid SiwonestFadhlanWonkyu;Okta1004;Bacon;Chairun;Wonky ufa**

bocoran sedikit, chapter 6 Konflik antara Siwon dan Changmin semakin tinggi, Kyuhyun Jealous, dan changmin sudah mulai berani terhadap Kyuhyun

_Review lagi yaa^^ _


End file.
